


Aftermath

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Bow (She-Ra) is a Good Bro, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gay, Injury Recovery, Post-Battle, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Okay, so apparently She-Ra could get hurt.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon on Tumblr who asked me to write this! The prompt was: "Can you do a fic with Glimmer taking care of an injured Adora after a battle?"
> 
> Why yes, I can! :)

Okay, so apparently She-Ra  _ could _ get hurt.

Sure, there was that time that she’d gotten that virus from Entrapta’s bots, but that had been because the virus had spread to the sword and then to her. But getting hurt in battle as She-Ra? That was a new one.

And to make things worse, she apparently couldn’t use her healing powers on herself, if the fact that she’d tried like five times and failed. Because of course she couldn’t. It wasn’t like anything about her powers made sense.

Well, at least she got hurt at the very  _ end _ of the battle, when the Princesses had basically fought off the Horde. From what she could tell, Mermista and Perfuma had the situation covered.

She-Ra laid down the sword and transformed back into Adora. “Owww,” she groaned, leaning against the nearest whatever—a rock? Great. Perfect.

_ Okay, Adora, you’re gonna have to patch yourself up, at least temporarily. When you get back to Bright Moon, you’ll be able to do a better job. _

Luckily, the damage wasn’t too bad—as far as Adora could tell, she’d broken one wrist, sprained one ankle, and there was some bleeding action on her leg. She’d seen worse before.

Although, patching herself up would be a lot harder with one wrist down…

~~~~

“Bow, have you seen Adora?”

Mermista and Perfuma had sent the last of the Horde soldiers packing, and the Princesses-and-company were now regrouping. Glimmer had been doing her usual headcount when she noticed that one person was missing.

“No, I haven’t,” Bow replied. “I saw her squaring off with a Horde soldier over that-a-way, though—Glimmer, don’t panic—”

“Have any of you seen Adora?” Glimmer shouted.

“Glimmer—” Bow tried, but it was too late. Glimmer had already taken off running here and there, looking for Adora.

“I’m over here!” a faint voice called.

“Glimmer!” Bow shouted. “Glimmer, I just heard her!”

Immediately, Glimmer was at Bow’s side. “Where?” Bow pointed in the direction he’d heard Adora. “Thanks!”

~~~~

Adora couldn’t help but crack a smile when she started to hear Glimmer shout her name. It was nice to know someone was looking for her.

“I’m over here!” she shouted back. A few moments later, Glimmer teleported next to her.

“We need a portable version of the panic button,” said Glimmer.

“It’s okay,” said Adora. “I’m fine—well, I’m in pain, but—”

“Adora, you’re bleeding!”

“Oh. Yeah, well, there’s that. Also, I think I broke a wrist. Probably sprained an ankle, too.”

_ “Adora!” _

“Okay! We can have a portable panic button. We can talk to Bow about it.”

“Wait, how come your healing powers didn’t work?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, oops, I didn’t try that,” said Adora.

_ “Adora!” _

“I’m kidding! No, they just didn’t work.”

“You scared me,” Glimmer half-whined. “But of course they didn’t work. Why would they? It’s not like you needed them now more than anything.”

“Right?!” Adora laughed. “I didn’t even know that She-Ra could get hurt in battle. Learn something new every day, I guess.”

“I guess,” said Glimmer. “Come on, let’s get you back to Bright Moon.”

~~~~

_ One hour later… _

“Feeling any better?”

Adora shot Glimmer a tired smile. Unused to battle injuries since She-Ra was usually able to heal them, there was no medical bay in the Bright Moon palace, so Adora’s room had had to do.

“Yeah,” said Adora. “Yeah, I’m feeling better.”

Glimmer walked over to Adora’s side and kissed her forehead before sitting on the bed next to her. “Good. Try and get some sleep, yeah?”

“Stay with me?” Adora asked.

Glimmer brushed a bit of hair from Adora’s face, smiling softly. “Of course, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hyperchaoticstarlight, or @she-rayla for SPOP and TDP content.


End file.
